Lana Eneira
Lana Eneira was born into a poor family in the lower city of Taris. Around swoop gangs all the time, Lana, as a child, always loved to watch the Swoop races that were forming again. Lana was a rowdy and rambunctious child, and always played make-believe games where she was a in swoop races. Most other children did not like Lana because she looked strange, she had purple hair and eyes but her skin was the color of a normal humans. When she asked what she was her parents would simply reply with "You are our little Lana!" So she didn't have any friends, except one. She had known him since birth, his parents were friend with her parents. They would play fight all the time, she wasn't very good but he let her win most of the time. His name was Task, he was her best friend in the whole world. Lana and Task hung around the Hidden Beks a lot. They were told that they was too young to become a member of the Hidden Beks. Lana's parents did not like her hanging around the swoop gangs. She almost got hurt in a blaster fight once, but Task took the blow and as he lay dying so did Lana's childhood. Task's mother, Ferin, ran up to try and save her son but it was too late and she blamed Lana for his death. From then on Lana was forbidden to hang around the swoop gangs. In her teens Lana was more rebellious and would buy tickets to see the Swoop races, with money she had gotten from odd-jobs. One year Lana came home to find her house empty, which was strange because her parents hardly ever went out. She thought nothing of it at first but days passed and they still did not come home. She heard of human prizes in the swoop race one day and some kid said this was one swoop race she should not miss. Wary Lana tried to scrounge up enough to buy a ticket. As she got through the gates she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time, Ferin Krish, Task's mother. She was wearing dark makeup and standing next to a cage with a black veil over it. Ferin spotted Lana in the crowd and laughed as she lifted the veil to reveal Lana's parents in their under garments which were torn and dirty, gagged with black cloth and unconscious. It seemed Ferin was the new leader of the Black Vulkar gang. Lana watched in terror as a new rider for the Hidden Beks was trying to win her parents back. One Hidden Bek member assured her they would win her parents and set them free. Lana watched in suspense, wishing she was driving, the new guy was doing horribly. The Black Vulkar gang won, and Ferin sold them as slaves. The man that won them didn't want them so Ferin put them on a slave cargo shuttle that was headed to Nar Shaddaa. Lana was irate and joined the Hidden Beks. there she met Garish Sesk, the current Hidden Bek gang leader, and was trained by him to fly a swoop, as well as to fight and shoot a gun. Lana had training everyday and it took her a while to get very good at flying/racing and fighting. Her favored weapon was a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. She was becoming very skilled with her blaster, she was also perfecting her knife throwing. She wouldn't go anywhere without her blaster pistol and vibroknives. She went on many bounty hunting missions to increase her training. Lana still did not have very many friends her age but she treated the Hidden Beks as her family. Garish offered to adopt her but Lana felt strongly that she would find her parents and save them, so she declined his offer no matter how many times he asked. Although she would not let him adopt her, he still raised her like his own daughter. Garish was a very kind but firm man, he kept the Hidden Beks orderly and he also was the sole person funding the Hidden Beks. They didn't really get much money coming in besides whatever they won in swoop races so he helped support the gang and made sure everyone in the gang had food in their stomachs each day and somewhat of an income. After Lana's parents were sold, Lana could no longer afford to live in their apartment so she had to live at the Hidden Bek base. Everyone in the gang was kind to her, and she just loved fighting and racing against the Black Vulkars. One night, Lana quietly got out of bed and went over to the Black Vulkar base disguised as one of them and she walked up to the new leader of the gang, Ferin Krish, and challenged her to a swoop race. If Lana won Ferin would have to tell her who she sold her parents to, and if Ferin won, she could sell her or kill her, whichever she preferred. Garish scolded Lana afterward and said he would race it for her but she insisted. The day of the race Lana snuck away before Garish could tell her not to go. Lana looked over at Ferin and said "May the best win!" and Ferin nodded. They raced, and Lana proved herself to be exceptionally good but she lost. As a result Ferin won the race and Lana was taken as a hostage immediately after the race and Garish tried to save her and almost died, when his right hand man, Walak rescued him. Lana was sold and lived with a family in upper Taris and taught her how to use a light whip so she could fair with force users since they could not teach her in the way of the force. They were kind people and let her go to find her parents, their parting gift was a purple light whip bought just for her and she returned the one they trained her with. She bought a ship and flew to Mandalore where she heard rumors of her parents might have been sold. Lana landed on Mandalore and got an apartment. She started looking for a job when she heard about the Mandalorians. She found Mandalore and he hired her. Lana joined the Ordo clan with Bermfad and Mandalore himself. Bermfad took Lana to the dueling ring to test her fighting capabilities, but she lost. As part of a special training "mission", Bermfad took Lana to a planet called Iridonia to piss off some Zabraks so they would attack at her. Lana held her own against the Zabraks for a while until the police showed up and started using blasters. Bermfad quickly got them out of there before things got more messy. They then left to meet up with Mandalore on his way to meet with Emperor Cain about Elifain. Cain personally went to Nar Shaddaa to "deal" with Elifain. While the Emperor was gone Mandalore went on a suicide mission to take out a lot of the Empires troops on Korriban. Bermfad was appointed Mandalore and Lana expressed her sympathy towards Bermfad for losing his grandfather, before parting ways with him to join the fight on Nar Shaddaa.